


show me where my skin begins

by mapped



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas realises that he's been spending too much time with James and not enough with Miranda, so of course he comes up with a Brilliant Plan to compensate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me where my skin begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> I have Elle to blame (and thank) for suggesting this idea to me. <3 This is honestly just almost 5k of pure filth. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from 'Pluto' by Sleeping At Last.

Returning from an afternoon with James, Thomas was greeted by the curious absence of his wife. That Miranda would go out and come home later than he was remarkable, a rare occurrence of late. Eventually, just as the June daylight was fading, she swanned in, all perfumed and sweet-smiling, an air of coy mystery about her. He had an inkling straightaway, and was vindicated when she undressed for bed, as the proof was plain on her body, purple marks left by eager kisses adorning her skin.

“Miranda! You didn’t tell me!” he admonished. “Who is the lucky man?”

“Not as lucky as you,” Miranda said, and Thomas was inclined to agree. Whoever Miranda’s new lover was, it was almost certain that he did not also have a James. Thomas was the clear winner here.

But then once they had got into bed and Miranda was fast asleep, Thomas realised something.

The next morning, he woke her with kisses, wished her a pleasant time with her new lover, and scrambled away to write a letter and make arrangements, before he made his way to James’ lodgings.

“I believe our dear Miranda is feeling neglected and that simply won’t do,” Thomas announced as soon as James opened the door.

Guilt shadowed James’ features at once, and he stood in Thomas’ way, not permitting him passage through the door, as if his solution was to prevent Thomas from coming in so Thomas could go back to his wife instead. “I must apologise for keeping you from her,” he said gloomily. “I’ve asked you to spend too much time with me.”

“James, you haven’t _asked_ me for anything. It was my fault. I was too lost in my newfound happiness with you. We must remedy this. Let me in.” 

“We?” James asked, frowning. “Am I to be an ingredient of whatever remedy you are currently concocting?”

“Why, of course,” Thomas replied. He met James’ eyes, pieces of the sea that James carried with him wherever he went. “Together we will do our best to make her feel wanted and loved.” James still had not worked up the courage to use that word with Thomas, though apparently he had already told Miranda he loved her. It was not as if Thomas was comparing scores, of course, but he rather hoped… Never mind, James would say it to him when he was ready. “Let me in!” 

James relented at last, and Thomas spent the next hour or so sharing the details of his plan with James and getting rather over-excited at his own ideas.

Several days later, he received correspondence from his friend confirming that he could go and stay at his estate for a few days and that all the servants would keep out of their way for the duration. Now he only had to ask Miranda, who would surely say yes.

* * *

The sun was out and it was warm with a cooling breeze, ideal weather for a picnic. The blue sky stretched out endlessly above them, and Thomas was lying with his head in Miranda’s lap while she fed him strawberries. James felt happy just watching them. He had never seen such idyll outside of paintings. They were surrounded by acres of lush green grass dotted by trees, and they seemed like the only three people in the world, so undisturbed were they, except by the occasional scampering squirrel or chirping bird.

James buttered his bread and cut a slice of cheese and ham, and ate while Miranda and Thomas discussed this new lover that Miranda had taken on.

“What does he look like?”

“He’s very handsome,” Miranda said, taking a sip of her wine. “Not as tall as you. Brown hair. Looks a bit like one of the servants who works in your father’s house.”

Thomas snorted. “Are you quite certain he’s _not_ one of my father’s servants?” 

Miranda slapped his arm. “Yes, I am!”

“Does he read?” Thomas asked. “Do you talk about poetry?”

“No,” Miranda admitted, as Thomas bit into the strawberry she was holding to his lips. “He’s really quite a dolt. But it’s as not as if I’m marrying him, and he has his merits.”

“Miranda!” Thomas exclaimed, mock-scandalised. “Sleeping with a man just for his good looks!”

“Just because _you_ don’t do that,” Miranda said.

James laughed. He had to agree with Miranda; he had, after all, carried on with several men who had merely been easy on the eye and, well, available and willing. Thomas, on the other hand, appeared to be reluctant to bed anyone who could not defend themselves well in a heated intellectual debate with him.

Miranda began telling Thomas about all the things that this man was good at in bed. “He likes to use his mouth on me,” she said.

“Oh, but so do I!” Thomas protested.

“ _Do_ you now?” Miranda said, and James could hear the challenge in her tone, the honeyed tease of it.

“Are you asking for a demonstration?” Thomas asked. “Right here before our innocent Lieutenant?” 

James choked on his bread, but before he could clear his throat and argue for his own lack of innocence—although it seemed a strange thing to argue for—Miranda said, “I rather think I am. If the Lieutenant isn’t opposed to it.” She threw a wicked glance over at him.

Without thinking, he replied, “Go ahead,” and he had to quickly down his glass of wine after that, as Thomas sat up and kissed his wife deeply.

James looked on as Miranda fell back onto their picnic blanket, pulling Thomas on top of her, and they kissed and kissed while Thomas pushed up her skirts. She was wearing that apricot-coloured dress that she had worn when she had first seduced James—a dress which she looked staggeringly good in, and which evoked vivid memories of her riding him in the Hamiltons’ private carriage.

James had to pour himself another glass of wine.

“Are we sure nobody’s going to come by?” he asked, rolling the stem of the glass nervously.

Thomas was too busy burying his face in his wife’s skirts to answer, and Miranda moaned before answering, “Yes, we’re sure.”

Thomas was so very talented with his mouth. James knew first-hand. And that was still a marvel, wasn’t it? The fact that he and Thomas had just spent two weeks becoming intimately familiar with each other’s bodies, and James _knew_ what Thomas looked like on his knees, with his mouth around James’ cock. He knew what it _felt_ like, Thomas’ tongue lapping at his balls, licking the underside of his cock…

Miranda gasped and put her hand on the back of Thomas’ head. 

James’ breeches were becoming rather uncomfortable.

He couldn’t see very well from this angle, but it looked like Thomas was using his hand now too. And Thomas had begun to make noise as well. That was the problem with Thomas. The men that James had known before him were all so quiet; a lifetime of being ashamed of their own sexual inclinations and having to sneak around furtively in dark corners made it difficult for them to be otherwise. But Thomas—Thomas was uninhibited and _loud_ , even when he was giving pleasure to others and not receiving, or even especially so, and James feared he was going to pick up the habit from Thomas.

Would it be so bad if he did, though?

Thomas’ low, muffled moans formed a rather musical accompaniment to Miranda’s long, higher cries of pleasure, their sounds floating as an obscene symphony into the open air.

James shifted to gain a better vantage point and to adjust his breeches, though it did not help matters in the least. Thomas was fucking Miranda with two fingers as he continued to apply his mouth vigorously; James could see it now, and he felt himself heat, the collar of his shirt growing damp and constricting. The wine, the summer sun, the extremely attractive couple frolicking in the grass together—all of it was counting against him. He felt as if he was going to melt into dew upon the grass.

Miranda tightened her thighs around Thomas’ head and her voice quavered: “ _Fuck_ , Thomas, I’m—I’m coming.” She held Thomas there against her for a while and then she let him go, and Thomas wiped his face on his shirtsleeve and sprawled on the blanket next to her.

“My dear,” he said, “I confess that James and I have been too caught up in each other and too remiss in our attentions to you, and I am truly sorry. Will you let us make it up to you?”

“How do you propose to do that?” Miranda drawled.

“We were thinking you might like us both to fuck you at the same time.”

James had listened to Thomas recount the plan several times already, of course, but hearing it said aloud again, here with the three of them all together in the open air, made him dizzier than any of the times previous.

Miranda eyed them lazily, her languid gaze drifting from Thomas to James. “If we’re going to do that,” she sighed, “a bed would certainly be nice.”

Yes, a bed _would_ be nice—indoors, out of this beaming, cruel sun. He quickly stuffed the rest of the bread into his mouth.

* * *

They had migrated to the bedroom, and she was naked now, perched atop James with her hair down. It was not that she did not like having sex in the great outdoors; far from it! She enjoyed her occasional thrilling excursions into nature with Thomas, as she had done just now, but some things were simply easier carried out on a bed than on hard ground, albeit hard ground cushioned by a layer of soft grass and a blanket.

“Have you ever done it before?” James asked, brow furrowed as she bounced on his cock. She imagined he must have talked about this with Thomas, and yet he still seemed so _anxious_ about the whole thing. It was quite adorable of him.

“Yes,” she answered. “Once.” In Paris, with two men who were not Thomas while Thomas had looked on. It had been brilliant even then, but now—with Thomas, and with James, both men she _loved_ —there was no way that Paris could compare. She was confident that would be the case, even though they had not yet begun.

“Don’t worry, James,” she purred, soothing a hand down his chest. “I can take it.”

The knit of his brow eased into an even sweeter expression of arousal, eyes wide, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily.

She slowed as Thomas started to work her open with a bottle of oil and his fingers, and James took over from her. It had been a while since she had done this, but not so long that she had forgotten how to relax into it. It had been Thomas the last time too—hadn’t it? It was sometimes difficult to keep track of all her sexual encounters, doubly so when she had three of her husband’s fingers up her arse. She did keep rather busy.

Thomas kept his fingers in her while James fucked her; it was only a foretaste of what was to come, but it was already so good that she was shaking and moaning while Thomas kissed the nape of her neck, brushing aside her hair to make way for his delicious mouth. She made herself focus on James’ look of rapture, the quickening heave of his chest under her hands, the anticipatory thrum in her veins as she allowed herself to just _feel_ the thickness of James’ cock inside her and the stretch of Thomas’ fingers, and she was startled by the orgasm that suddenly knocked the breath out of her.

She shuddered, reaching behind her to make Thomas take out his fingers, and then she turned to catch Thomas’ mouth in a full kiss.

“How do you want us, my sweet?” Thomas queried when they broke apart.

“Hmm.” She considered. “Lie down.”

When Thomas lay down on the bed next to them, she raised herself off of James and turned to face away from him and Thomas, and then, crouching over Thomas, she held herself open with one hand and his cock in the other, aligning it so that she could sink down upon it.

 _Christ_. Every time she did this, which was not particularly often, she was taken aback by how singularly odd and yet intensely pleasurable it felt. And she knew the sensation would only amplify once James was inside her too. She fell back to lie upon Thomas while he fucked her with sweet, deep strokes; he embraced her waist with one arm and kissed the curtain of her hair, which had fallen in his face. Sweeping it to one side, he whispered to her, “Darling, you feel exquisite.”

She felt like she was twenty-three again and speaking to Thomas for the first time, when she immediately knew that her life would be altered forever by him. The feeling was probably compounded by the fact that James was awkwardly hovering beside her, looking like he was trying hard not to stare even though—for Christ’s sake, they had been lovers for neigh on two months! Yet James was eternally bashful.

“James,” she said. “Join us.”

He looked directly at her now, his eyes still shy but undeniably enthralled by the sight before him, and Thomas was kissing her ear and smoothing his hands over her thighs, gripping them and lifting them up into the air. The thud of her own heartbeat rang loud in her ears. She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable before James, and her nipples ached and ached.

James knelt before her, and she said, turning her head a little so she could see her husband too, “Thomas, look how gorgeous our Lieutenant is.”

“He is rather pretty,” Thomas agreed, and a pink blush coloured James’ cheeks, which only served to make Miranda’s compliment more accurate.

She strained her shoulders upward and managed to grab James’ hand and place it on her pussy, and he immediately groaned, dragging two of his fingers through her wetness. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, and then, as if that finally decided things, he lined himself up and slid in.

She could not bite back the shout that was torn from her throat then, and all breath seemed a distant thought. Then James began to fuck her, and all thought vanished too.

It was as if she had never known the purity of existence until this moment.

“Oh _hell_ ,” Thomas murmured in her ear. “James looks unbelievably good. Like how God might have created His angels, if I may be pardoned for rejecting the terrifying creatures actually described in the Scriptures.” Poor Thomas. He was babbling and sounded half-wretched with love, but Miranda could hardly help him right now. She could barely cling onto the meaning in his words. She could not even admire how angelic James did or did not look.

 _Her_ world was set utterly ablaze. Thomas rocked up into her, squeezing her breast in one hand, moving his palm back and forth over her nipple, and his other hand was rubbing above where James’ cock was plunging into her body. To be filled like this, by her husband, by their shared lover—nothing else in her life had ever come close to this.

“Does it feel good?” Thomas asked her, and a noise burst from her which was half-gasp, half-giggle.

“Y—yes,” she said, trying to fish out words from the blank sea of her mind. “Oh, _Thomas_ , it feels unimaginably good.”

He hummed pleasantly and said, “You feel like pure wonder too, my love.” And he kissed her shoulder and pinched her nipple and the cresting tide of pleasure that had been building in her came crashing down, and she was not even aware of what sounds she was producing as she came, only the euphoria that overwhelmed her entire body.

As she lay there, gathering her breath, she only thought, _Well, if this is what happens when they think they’ve been neglecting me, it wouldn’t be so terrible if they neglected me more often._

* * *

Miranda reached up for his chin and brought him down for a quick kiss and then pushed him away gently. “I need a moment,” she said. She sat upright and spun around to face Thomas, and she rested there upon him for a while, kissing him, and he wrapped both arms around her.

James sat back on his heels, eyes fixed on a golden vase that sat on the bedside table. He was still a little dazed from what had just taken place, the vibrant moans that had filled the room while Miranda trembled and came, clamping down on his cock, and he too needed a while to recover. 

He didn’t think that it was something that could ever be razed from his mind, that image of Miranda lying on top of Thomas, Thomas’ cock in her arse and her body displayed to James while Thomas smiled breathlessly at him from behind the veil of Miranda’s hair and held her legs up and open for him. That image would probably lurk in the recesses of his mind for the rest of his days, ready to reappear and steal his breath away anew at various inopportune moments in his life; he made this prediction with a measure of pleased frustration.

When he started paying attention to the present again, Miranda was speaking. “Well, I’ve never done _this_ before. But,” she paused, breathing heavily and pushing her hair back from her face, where it was sticking with sweat, “this is certainly the perfect time to try.”

What were they talking about?

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Thomas said.

“Thomas!” Miranda chastised. “You’re not going to hurt me. You of all people know what can be accomplished with will, patience and plenty of lubrication, surely.”

Thomas flushed as if at some particularly stimulating memory, and James raised an eyebrow at him. What he wouldn’t give to know what past venture Miranda was referring to here. His mind supplied him with some truly interesting images.

“Oh James,” Miranda said, as if she could read his mind, though in fact she had her back to him. “We’ll regale you with the tale of how I put my fist up Thomas’ arse some other time.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” was all James could manage to say. Thomas was turning a more severe shade of scarlet and could scarcely seem to meet James’ eyes. James wanted to ask if the Hamiltons could be persuaded to re-enact that particular event for his viewing pleasure in the future, but his tongue had stopped working after that single blasphemous exclamation.

“Now, use more oil and put your fingers inside me first,” Miranda said, shoving the bottle of oil at him.

“I thought you said _patience_ , dear,” Thomas teased, seeing her briskness; he seemed still to be unwilling to look at James. James was beginning to suspect what they were talking about. Miranda wanted… Did she want— _both_ their cocks—in her _arse_? James inhaled sharply.

Miranda grit her teeth. “Thomas,” she said. “I _want_ this. Do not make me beg for it.”

“That would be a sight to behold,” Thomas said, kissing her jaw greedily. “You so rarely beg.”

“ _James_ ,” Miranda said in a dangerous tone. “Don’t listen to Thomas.”

James was so very tempted to listen to Thomas, but he also— Well. If it had felt so good just now to be inside Miranda’s cunt, feeling the movements of Thomas’ cock through the thin layer of skin that separated them, then… He too, truth be told, was impatient for the same thing that Miranda wanted.

“Just to be clear,” he said, cautiously. “You want us both to…”

“Fuck my arse, yes, James,” Miranda finished for him, seeing that he had trailed off in embarrassment. “Where have you _been_? Or were you just trying to get me to say that again?”

She tossed her hair back and glanced at him with a tantalising smirk, and then she returned to Thomas when he piped up, enthusiastically, “I wouldn’t tire of hearing you say that either, darling.”

She started to rock gently up and down on Thomas’ cock, and James watched, mesmerised, nearly spilling half the oil on the bed as he poured it over his fingers. Thomas’ mouth had slid down from Miranda’s jaw to her neck, sucking at the skin there while his hands played with her breasts, pulling at both her nipples at the same time, something which never failed to make her moan.

James pressed a thumb to the rim of Miranda’s hole, massaging and applying pressure until it yielded and his thumb was hooked inside her, alongside Thomas’ cock. Wiggling his thumb, he spread her open a little and she gasped, forgetting to move. Thomas picked up the slack and moved for her, bucking up into her, and she groaned.

James could hardly believe that he was supposed to be putting his own cock there, where his thumb was.

Kneading one of her arsecheeks, he took his thumb out and worked in his index finger instead, and then, bending over her, he kissed her back, his lips sensing each shiver that travelled down her spine. He managed to slip in a second finger, though it was really quite a tight fit, but then Miranda was practically _mewling_ , soft and high-pitched and helpless, and he’d never heard her make such noises before. In his awe, he ceased all that he was doing, suddenly incapable of anything at all.

“Come _on_ , James,” she urged.

With some difficulty, he collected himself and added another oiled finger, and by then Thomas could barely move either. James thrusted his fingers minutely a few times and Miranda swore, desperately.

He was so _hard_ now, bewitched by her crisp curses and by the impossible tightness and heat of her, by the burning, rigid length of Thomas’ cock, snug beside his fingers.

“Hurry, James, _fuck_ me,” Miranda demanded, turning to look at him.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, and so was Thomas, both of them looking at him, waiting for him, their faces damply shining, their eyes bright with need.

James swallowed and, using his free hand, hastily upended the bottle of oil over his cock, drenching it. He took out his fingers and, miraculously, pushed in the head of his cock.

How was this even possible? But it was happening, and Miranda was letting out a string of stuttered cries that sounded almost _distraught_. James stayed very still, his heart pounding, and Thomas was running his hand through his wife’s hair and asking, “Are you all right? Is it too much?”

“Oh Christ, Thomas,” she breathed. “Of course it’s too much and it’s precisely what I desire!” James’ cock twitched within her and she laughed a little, a shocked exhalation of a laugh, her hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets to either side of Thomas’ shoulders. “James… James, _move_.”

He leaned further into her, stretching her open more and more—slowly, feeling a kind of agony that he was sure all three of them were united in at that moment, a searing fire that licked at every part of him.

Then he started thrusting in earnest, not too hard or fast for fear of hurting Miranda, but _enough_ that they were all panting, echoing one another’s broken moans. Miranda was stunningly tight, and Thomas’ cock was grinding against his with every movement, and there was just so _much_ friction, inescapable and scorching; James felt enveloped in pleasure like a thick mist, his chest dripping with perspiration. His body seemed a weak thing that did not belong to him, and he did not know where he was finding the strength to keep fucking Miranda when every jerk of his hips sent a devastating lightning strike of sensation through him, igniting his every nerve.

Miranda’s noises were incessant and incandescent, one moan following another like waves lapping at the shore. She and Thomas were looking at each other with some sort of frantic, wide-eyed tenderness that James had never before witnessed, Miranda clutching Thomas’ shoulder with one hand, the fingers of her other hand interlaced with Thomas’.

“Oh, James, _oh_ ,” Thomas cried. He snapped his hips upwards every so often, in a leisurely, haphazard rhythm; but every time he did so, the feeling of his cock gliding against James’ own was _unbearable_ , the pleasure increased tenfold.

To James, it seemed as if his pulse was linked with Thomas’ and Miranda’s in this instant, his heart beating wildly along with theirs.

He reached round, touching a hand to Miranda’s sex; her wetness had run down her thighs, she was so completely soaked. “Ja—James,” she stammered. “Oh God, _please_!” She had surrendered so thoroughly to pleasure that she did not even seem to notice that she _was_ begging now, but James thought it would be a bit unfair of him to point that out at this moment.

He rubbed at her, his fingers slipping easily in small circles over her swollen nub, until she shrieked, her arse squeezing around his and Thomas’ cock, her arms buckling; she collapsed onto Thomas’ chest, a heap of messy brown hair. Seeing his wife like this must have proved too much for Thomas—James felt Thomas’ cock throb beside his and then the wet, thick warmth of his seed, and _God_ , that was such a wonderful sensation. James’ thighs quivered at it. He rolled his hips a few more times, luxuriating in that hot slickness, before Miranda said, voice ragged, “All right, all right, no more.” 

Thomas withdrew and he did too, carefully.

He fell to one side of Thomas and Miranda to the other. Thomas regarded him, blue eyes flickering to his still-stiff cock that was covered in Thomas’ own release, and then one of Thomas’ hands wrapped around him and stroked him. It only took mere seconds before he keened and sank his teeth into Thomas’ shoulder in an effort to stifle the noise; God, but it felt like he had been waiting to come for _years_ , and Thomas’ hand on him, Thomas’ _eyes_ , were the completion he did not know he had been seeking. It was stupidly, awfully good. He whined and kissed the teeth marks he had left on Thomas’ shoulder, feeling light-headed with an elation beyond words.

* * *

Having helped James clean up, Thomas turned back to his wife and kissed her cheek.

“You were magnificent,” he said. By God, she always was. He was blessed to have her. Twice blessed, that he had James too.

“That was fantastic,” she mumbled. “I can’t decide whether I would wish to do that all the time, or never again.” She giggled. “Probably never again. What was I thinking? I can’t believe I just did that. Oh God. I’m going to be feeling that for—a _long_ time, oh God, Thomas.” She buried her face in her hands. Thomas had never seen her like this, not in all the years they had been together and through all the salacious things he’d seen her partake in. She was still giggling, and then she kissed his nose. “Thank you,” she said. Her smile was radiant as the full moon on a clear night.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, genuinely giddy with joy and affection for her. “I did too. Very much.”

“Well, after that strenuous exercise, I imagine I’ll be out of action for the next few days.” She closed her eyes.

“Ah,” he said, mildly dismayed. His plan had been to give as much pleasure to Miranda as was possible during these three days; it was only afternoon on the first day! They had got ahead of themselves somewhat. But he supposed there were avenues that did not involve penetration.

“You may fuck James while I watch though, dear,” she said, cracking one eye open. “Later.”

Thomas chuckled and turned his head to the other side. “How does that sound, James?”

“It sounds—agreeable,” James replied, though the hitch in his breath suggested that it was more than agreeable. “But can later be tomorrow?” His voice _was_ slurred with exhaustion and he looked halfway asleep already.

“Perhaps we ought to content ourselves with playing cards after dinner,” Thomas conceded. All the sexual activity he’d envisioned them engaging in, prior to their arrival at the estate, did seem over-ambitious when he thought about it in a more realistic light.

“Yes, perhaps,” Miranda responded. “But nap first.” She curled towards him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “I love you.” He felt the breath of her words on his skin as much as he heard them.

“I love you too, dearest,” he said, kissing the top of her head, then turning again. “And you, James.”

“Hmm?” James was quite confused in his worn-out state. “What? — Oh.”

James opened his eyes and stared at Thomas while Thomas tousled his fiery hair fondly. “I love you, James,” he repeated.

“I heard you the first time.” James bumped his nose against Thomas’ shoulder, and then said, quietly but steadily, with unwavering green eyes, “I love you too.”

Thomas knew there was so much wrong in the world, but in that moment, it felt as if he did not know that at all, but only how much was _right_.

He hugged James closer to him, a fierce swell of emotion flooding the very marrow in his bones, and vowed never to let go of all that was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much adored! <3 Come find me on [Tumblr](http://reluming.tumblr.com/).


End file.
